


A Kick of Reality

by Judg3_Tab0y



Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Real Life, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judg3_Tab0y/pseuds/Judg3_Tab0y
Summary: My work takes place roughly an year after the end of season 2, this is going to be a blank slate. As the story progresses, the "lost year" will be retrofitted. Flashbacks are crucial for the progression of the plot and are explored when necessary. This work is done with the intention of keeping it "real", there will be no comedy or fluff, instead it is a slice of life adaptation. Isn't all tragedy, but isn't a fantasy either, this is how I think events would play out in this universe.
Relationships: Kick Buttowski/Kendall Perkins
Kudos: 2





	1. A Revisit

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to enjoy my work, please do comment. This is a prologue chapter, that sets the beliefs of all the major characters.

Mellowbrook seemed to be duller than usual, it has been so for a while. Our hero's life doesn't seem to be as exciting anymore, how could it even be? Especially with Gunther not around anymore.  
"Let's Rock.. Let's Rock.. Let's Rock.. " Kick's alarm reiterated. The alarm was broken beyond repair, Rock's statue wasn't cracking its neck anymore. Kick kept it around for sentiment one could say.  
Kick was hardly ever in the mood to create havoc anymore, this wasn't like him. Usually, he would spring up off his bed at the first strike of his alarm, but things had changed. He refuses to get up on time anymore, he grew lazy with time.  
He wakes up at 7, a whole hour later than his usual. He gets up and stands over on the floor in front of his bed. He knocks his helmet before sliding his hand smoothly over his head. "Only YOU would never dream of leaving me..." he speaks to it, as his eyes roof toward it.

He wasn't lethargic. He was just tired, so so tired. He leaves the room on his skateboard, with half-hearted leg kicks. Even Brad acknowledged the dent in Kick's heart, he has been around while the drama unfolded, Brad himself wasn't exactly in a good mental state either. Unlike Kick, at least Brad had Pantsy and Horace. Not that he was in a mood to hang out with them anyway. Brad is seated on his bed, he looks down to the side, at the Tankini Lumberjack Magazine. Brad held all the intentions to abandon being a flabby failure, but he was too addicted. This was what gave him happiness, after all, there simply was nothing better he could do. He trails his hand over the magazine's cover, wishing if the models were actually within his reach. Brad is lost in his dreamland. One could say Brad had this compulsive habit, that he couldn't ride of anymore.

Kick skates his way to his school, he avoids the bus. He just doesn't want to confront anyone anymore, not after what had happened to him. What happened to him was overwhelming, especially for an 11-year-old boy. He believed he was too much of a man to seek therapy. He passes Gunther's house, memories were his only aid to recall who he actually was, because Gunther wasn't himself anymore. He gazes at Jakie's house for a brief moment, he is unamused, indifferent. Jacky's Parent's were leaving. He would be happy by her riddance, but her absence was what spawned greater problems in the first place. The rolling of his skateboard is what all he hears as he swiftly makes his way through the traffic. It was as if he didn't care enough about himself. 

He wished the events of the former year hadn't happened at all. It was too much for him to handle. The lack of time-consuming stunts gave Kick much time to reflect on himself and the events. He rolls his way toward Food 'n' Fix. A little smile is painted over his face, this was a conditional smile that would fade away with a memory that was distant. The place brought back many memories he cherished. Too bad Wade wasn't around. Wade's performance over the years just couldn't be ignored by the CEO, even after he strongly insisted on turning the offers down, there was nothing he could do to stay back after he'd amassed such attention.

He rolls into the shop, parking his board slant against the wall he fetches a Cheetah Chug! This drink grew itself on Kick like a drug. It refueled him though, enough to fight through another boring day. He tosses the empty can toward the dustbin, it misses by the rim as it rolls back toward Kick.  
Kick's eyes gouge out as he stares mindlessly at the can, as the can opening related about, the tin making a rolling sound against the floor. Kick's vision soon blurred as it reminded him of Gunthers Confrontation.

"Gunther! what are you doing?" Kick questions, his hands spread straight pointing toward the can, expecting an explanation.  
"You do realize that's the can that would land us a chance to meet Dirt Bike Mike! Right?" At this moment things were already bad and were only worsening. But this was one of the few things Kick had been looking forward to. It took them both tremendous effort to salvage one of the eight Drink cans under circulation that granted them a chance to visit his idol.  
"Really Kick? THIS is what you're worried about?" Gunther questions him back, not amused by Kicks apparent display of apathy  
"Gunther, we both know it's better if we don't talk about it, I'm trying to move on" Kick tries to persuade, as he steps forward and bends a little to pick up the can  
"...Do you expect me to pretend as if nothing happened!?" He shouts his lungs out as his sturdy Leg stomped on the can, disfiguring it badly.  
"GUNTHER! ARE YOU INSANE?" He shouts in despair as he falls on his knees, helplessly looking down at the squashed can.  
"You KNOW I cared about her Kick, she was my special friend, and what you've done to her..." Gunther holds back the tone of anger "...How could you think I'd be OK with that? I specifically asked you to give me some time!" Gunther rants, clearly upset with what Kick did.  
Kick tries his best to not relive through the past series of incidents, it had left a scar in his heart "Gunther... THE CAN!" he repeats again still in shock, not being able to comprehend what happened and what to say next.

Gunther tip-toes around Kick and holds his fists against his chests, and mocks Kick "OOWH, looks like I crushed your feelings?!"  
Kick is infuriated, he stands up straight, his tiny body darted toward Gunther ready to pounce at just any other slightest of inconveniences caused "You-"  
He is cut-off by Gunther "She didn't deserve what she's going to get Kic-"  
"SHE CROSSED HER LIMITS BEYOND REASON!" Kick retorts  
Kick is infuriated beyond all reasonable boundaries "YOU of all people should be understanding, weren't we best friends?" he asks hopelessly  
"we WERE," Gunther says with a disappointed sigh "Not after what you did"  
"She needs help!" Kick shouts justifying his actions  
"WE are supposed to help her!" Gunther shouts back, unable to believe how stubborn Kick actually was.  
"How can you possibly understand my pain?" Gunther asks "I take it Kendall and you have been happy ever since you schemed of her departure"  
"Gunther, you KNOW Kendall isn't happy about it either! and neither am I" He explains trying to calm him down.  
"If you really cared about her, she'd still be with us, Kick. Poor Jackie didn't know how crude the person she adored actually is" Kick raises his finger for objection but Gunther continues "You didn't think about how I feel? Did I ever cross your mind? You KNEW I saw her as a special friend"  
Kick nods a no, left to right resting his hand over Gunther's shoulder "She wasn't exactly straight in her mind Gunther, you HAVE to accept this" he says, now bending over and picking up the trashed can.  
Gunther turns red in anger, as he watches Kick pick it up. "You say she isn't straight, but YOU'RE the one that's a WHACK!" He pushes the can against Kick's face and hurting him on purpose before slapping him.  
Kick is quick to respond by headbutting his helmet against Gunther's chin "On second thought I DO believe you and Jackie both are fit for each other, considering you both are Viking Wackies"  
Gunther is personally hurt after Kick's comment about their common heritage.  
Soon one attack led to another as things escalated. They both exchange plenty of blows at each other, this was the last time they ever met prior to the growth of hostility against the other.

Kick's memory suddenly fades away as the rolling can comes to a stop. A familiar-looking foot seemed to stop it before kicking it into the dustbin. Kick takes a bit of time to snap out before looking at to look at the figure.  
"Hey there Danger Dude!" Wade greets with a finger flicked at him  
Kick's eyes widen, Wade didn't look like his former self, He totally transformed. He was all in a high-end outfit.  
"WADE1" Kick expresses his shock as he hugs Wade tight. His presence brought an unknown bolt of energy that was lacking prior to this.  
"What's up, Wade? how come you're here?"  
Wade waves his hand, dismissing his inquiry "Business brought me back to town, but I just had to come back here, you know" he explains "This place brings back memories"  
Kick nods in agreement "It sure does..."

Later they could be seen gulping down a dozen Cheetah Chug! cans as they catch up on their respective lives.  
Wade looks at his watch and exclaims "Ah shrugs! I have a meeting to attend. Don't you have school now, Kick?" he asks.  
"Yes, I do.." He says as he lays his board flat on the ground, pushing it to and fro on the ground  
Wade's car then comes right in time to pick him up. Wade gestures a bye.  
Kick then says to him in a depressing tone "You know Wade? If you'd been with us I don't none of this would've happened" He sighs  
"Right Kick, I never knew something could ever break your friendship..." Wade sympathizes "Remember when we all used to hang out together?" he adds.  
Kick pushes down on his board as he skates in the direction opposite to where the car was faced. "Whatever happened to those times?" He asks as he skated away.  
Wade looks at Kick as he wanes into the distance, holding the car door open he utters "You grew up, Kick". He then gets into the backseat, closing the door shut. Still looking at Kick through the mirror, sort of proud of him.  
Kick turns his torso back as he staked away to give a last wave of goodbye to Wade. So would Wade's car dash away in the opposite direction, as the distances between them only ever increased.


	2. Wade is Faded

Wade's visit brought back his long sunken and forgotten memories, Kick felt the same way. He wished times were simpler, like earlier, they were much much simpler. Wade rolls down the door glass before gently resting his arm over the window's sill. The familiar scent of the suburban area triggering a sudden burst of emotions. Wade was a light-hearted and jolly man, but even he was moved at just the thought of what had happened when things were beginning to worsen. As the car escorted him out of the town, he was forced to go through the bridge that was built atop the gully: Kick and Gunther's once safe haven. This was it, this was the last nail and in a sudden, Wade, refusing to see the truth, refusing to accept that things weren't the same as they were, rolls up the window and cries to himself as he left the town.

His long brown hair sure did a good job at hiding his teary eyes, but his sobs and drenched patch of hair would expose him as he fails to come to terms with what had happened.  
"I-I wish I'd never left them..." He rants to himself.  
While it was true that Wade was not even a bit responsible for what had happened, his absence sure was, and he blames himself for it, things would've been way different if he had stayed back. But even he knew he couldn't blame himself too much, he had no other choice. Wade's vision is blurry, as tears ruined his sight as did his hair block his vision. The dark picture he forced himself to hide in soon turns bright as his memory drifts off to the past as his brain reboots in defense of his overwhelming depression. These blackouts haunted Wade increasingly more often now.

A heavy object would fall on Wade, his sleep interrupted he brushes it off to see what it is. It was his suitcase, half-torn. His step-mother yells down at him   
"You better leave this house right now, I don't want you anywhere near here after an hour" She yells as she shut the door hard.   
Wade is still drowsy, he couldn't even see his step-mother. She was so quick to warn that he could hardly hear what she said. But he sure as hell knew what she said. She was disgusted by his very existence.  
Wade wakes up clumsily, picking up his suitcase, he looks around to see if there was anything else that belonged to him, there wasn't much, his possessions were very little.  
He was always forced to dwell in the basements. He was given no more consideration than a termite. He walks his way up to exit the basement. He makes a few clumsy moves only to hurt himself, the basement was poorly ventilated and he was hardly given a light bulb to help him make his way through the surroundings.

He then climbs up the stairs and goes to the hall. His step-mother was seated on the sofa, with a baby she was breastfeeding. There were three other children, no older than 5 causing havoc around the house.   
"Ahh you STINK boy! you know that?" She yells at him.   
"I was thinking if you would allow me, and extend my stay..." Wade mutters  
His step-mother is quick to pick up the empty milk-bottle that was beside her and throw it at his face "You stay here no more!" she declares  
Wade is devastated "please...?"  
Wade stands there helplessly, looking at her, his lack of proper hair grooming obstructing his eyes causes his step-mother to question if he was googling on her.  
She looks at her baby before looking back at him "Stop starin' at me you pervert!" she yells and throws the TV remote right at his face. His face turns bright red.  
"I wasn't..."  
"If ya don't leave this instant, I'll call the cops on you" She threatens  
"That wouldn't be necessary," He says as he walks away, he bumps into one of his step-brothers.  
He notices that he'd been playing with his priced Yo-Yo that Kick had gifted him. It was half broken, he held it dearly.   
"My Yo-Yo!" He exclaims  
"Yeah, right! That's my boy's Yo=Yo from now on, Now get lost!" she mocks him.  
Wade leaves the house, his tears threatening to burst out.

He reaches Food 'n' Fix (FnF) with his suitcase well hidden under the counter. He spends the rest of the day, in anticipation and in fear of what will happen to him, where will he live now?  
He imagines asking Kick if he could stay with him for the time being, but he'd done so already. He thinks Kick would be reluctant to offer him a stay, he'd crashed at his place before and he wasn't exactly a good guest. It was evening already.   
Wade is daydreaming at his counter when the bells jiggle at the Store's door wakes him up.  
He is excited, this was usually the time when Kick and Gunther would come visit him, sure he can't actually stay at either of their places, but meeting them was uplifting and he could figure out the solution to his problems later, he was sure of it. He was just longing the whole day to finally meet his buddies.

It wasn't who he was expecting, it was Brianna Buttowski. She was duller than her usual self.   
"Hey there Bree, Wassap? Where's your brother and Gunther" He asks calmly but slowly takes notice of her off mood.  
"What is the matter?" He asks with concern  
Her eyes are teary, about to sob, but she holds herself back.   
"Wade! you're the only person that's as close to Kick and Gunther as they are with themselves" She a sobbing a bit.  
Wade kneels on his legs and holds her shoulders and listens to her as she spoke further.  
"They got into a fight, a REALLY big fight, I don't know where they are" She lets out  
"That can't be happening, they're best buddies. Is it serious?" he asks in disbelief.  
She nods "They are nowhere to be found"  
"Don't worry Bree, I'm sure they'll come back together. It won't last!"  
She looks at him in shock, perhaps he just doesn't realize how bad they fought.  
"You have to help them reunite, Only you can, I know you can!" She says  
"Of course, maybe they need some space, I'll personally attend to it to see why they've done this!" He replies  
"I couldn't find them anywhere, they weren't even at the Gully" She whines  
Wade is shocked, there were only so many places they would hang out.  
"Look Bree, it's getting late," He says performing some operations on the counter, closing it up for the day.  
"I promise you, I'll bring Kick back, you go home now," He says affirmatively.  
She nods and walks away, Wade then finishes up closing the shop and a few minutes later he exits the shop after closing it.

He innocuously walks away from the FnF, with his suitcase in one hand.  
"I didn't think today could get any worse," He says, after being reminded that he had no place to crash, and momentarily forgetting about the matter with Kick.  
Of a sudden, a Limo stops right in front of Wade. The doors open to reveal FnF's CEO  
"Why don't you step in, boy. I promise it won't take long"   
Wade reluctantly gets in.  
The CEO chose his time of entrance quite carefully, he knew well of the fact the mess Kick and his pal were in and they could no way come and rescue Wade this time.  
He then speaks "Wade, you see, the company's board thinks that we might have to repromote you again. Our profits have been hitting the ground ever since you left. And we think it's in our company's best interests that we rehire you into one our higher positions"  
Wade is speechless as he listens, the car has since moved a long-distance ever since he got in.  
"But sir..." He raises his finger to object. The CEO is quick to place is hard hand over his shoulder to dominate him.  
"Look Wade, I know there is much going on in your life, and I know that you've been kicked out of your home"   
Wade looks at him in shock, yes he knew about this too.  
"I don't think you'd want to live in the gutter.... right?" he asks  
Wade helplessly nods.  
"Yes, that's a smart decision" His large hands wrap over Wades'.  
Wade looks over at his hands and notices he's been given keys to his new living quarters.  
"You'll love the place," He says the car doors open. Unbeknownst to Wade, they'd actually arrived at the Living Quarters.  
"I'm expecting you to attend the board meeting held tomorrow in the morning, Mr.Wade. Don't worry about the attire. Your room has been equipped with appropriate outfits" He says as the doors shut close and the car drives away.  
Wade looks at the keys and sighs before walking toward the building.

As the days pass by, Wade realizes that things only got worse after he left without notice, this has been haunting him ever since.  
Wade then wakes up from his sleep, as the car now came to a halt. Wade has just recalled the events that pulled him away from what was his family through his dream.  
He then looks at the building again, He's supposed to go win. But he wishes that he hadn't gotten in that day, he would've rather lived at a gutter than be a reason for the mess he'd caused.  
He has the same clueless look on his face that he had when he first came here as he stares at the building helplessly. The flash of memory he had earlier and the scary resemblance to reality triggered something in Wade. He has a mental breakdown as he sobs in the car, refusing to get out. He hides under the seats in the car. Hold the car seat's cushions tight. His nails trailing in-depth and length along the seat cover, leaving his nail print. Wade now needs serious help. He needs the very help he failed to provide to his best buddies.

Meanwhile, Kick is quick to skate over to his school. He lifts his board up and walks into it. Before entering in, he looks into the sky thinking of Wade and Gunther.  
"You should've stayed Wade" he sighs as he nods against the floor, finally entering in.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not familiar with work skins, I intend this to have a red/white aesthetic owing to Kick's outfit. If you think you can help me, please do!


End file.
